Famliy isn't always made with blood (Sickfic And More)
by pourtaricanprincesa
Summary: Little Les isn't acting right after along day of selling papes, and David is worried. With no one home, him and Jack have to figure out what to do without making things any worse. And with everything going on David finds out some interesting things about Jack, that even Jack didn't seem to know. *After the strike but their still selling papers* No Fluff, just brotherly love!
1. Chapter 1

**No ones (Narrator) POV:**

"David" Les whined looking up to his brother "can you carry me for a bit?"

"Les your 10 years old, ain't you gotten a bit old to be carried" he replied ruffling his hair.

"I guess so" Les said adjusting his paper bag strap, "but could you do it just this once."

"Come here buddy, I'll carry you" said Jack hoisting him up onto his hip "it'll be better for my image anyways."

It had been a more than bizzy day for all the newsies thanks to a great headline and Les was becoming tired. He had been running around all day trying to keep up with David and Jack and now he was feeling the effects of it all. He closed his eyes an rested his head on Jacks shoulder thinking only to do it for a minute, but soon he was fast asleep in his arms.

"Hey David" said Jack slowing down a bit "has Les always been this heavy?"

"Haha" David laughed "it's not so easy after all is it?"

"No I mean it" Jack said stopping "he's like a dead weight on me."

"You're probably just tired and I think he fell asleep" David said lifting out his arms, "here let me take him for a while."

After a quick exchange Les was comfortably placed in David's arms without being woken up.

"Weird" David said softly trying not to wake him "he never sleeps in the day, you think something could be wrong Jack?"

"I don't know, he's your brother not mine" Jack replied looking over the small boy, "but he ain't asked to be carried in a long while and he dose looks a little whiter than normal."

David gently lifted Les so that he could see his face. "Umm your right Im worried something's wrong, I best be getting him home. You wanna come over for a while Jack?"

"Well I don't know if I could stay but I could walk you guys home, just in case you need a break from carrying the little man" Jake responded putting a hand on David's free shoulder and smiling, wishing he could just stay in the warm loving home of David's family. But Jack was a free spirit and didn't need family, or at least that's what he told his self.

"Okay then let's get him home, it looks like bad weather and I don't want him out here any longer" David replied holding Les tightly and walking out with Jack into the city.

**Okay chapter one. Like? Love? Hate? Kill me? Hahahahaha I hope not that last one but hey whatever you're felling. And I know this chapter was like really short but I'm not very good at beginning but then follow ones will be much longer! I really wanna get into this story because I'm IN LOVE WITH NEWSIES! And I also love to write sickfics so I thought this would be fun! Tell your friends! Your family! Your pets! Fellow Musical Theater lovers! Anyways that's all for now. New chapters up soon! Love you all! Stay beautiful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV:

We had been walking for about 10 minutes when David really started look tired. It had been a really long day for all of us (we both walked around 13 miles) and I was tired too, but he clearly needed a break. "Here Davey give him to me for a while" I said reaching out my arms "you clearly need a break."

"Thanks" he said giving Les to me "he really dose get heavy after a while don't he?"

"Yeah but its better if we trade every once in a while" I whispered as we kept walking. David and I talked about this and that was we walked to their home and switched Les twice. I had Les now and half way there I looked up to see that it was going to rain very soon, most likely before we could Les home- or to their home I mean. "Davey" I whispered "does it look like rain to you?" But I guess I jencked it because the moment the words came out my mouth it began to rain. Hard.

"Really!" David yelled slightly looking up "we're still real far from home, know if there's somewhere around here we could stay until it dies down a bit?"

I sighed. I knew of a place, but it had been my secret since I was Les's age. It was where I used to stay (well sometimes still do) when I didn't have money for the boarding house. But it was my secret and I had some personal stuff in there. Stuff no one was ever to see, or not until I was dead- maybe. But then I looked down to the now drenched and shaking boy in my arms and knew that he needed to get dry quickly. I sighed again knowing what I had to do.

"Yeah there's an old shack just behind this fence" I said pointing it out to David "we can stay there for a while."

"Really? Wow you know your way around this city, don't you." Said Davey opening the fence and helping me walk through the hole, seeing I was still holding Les. We walked the short distance to the old house, maneuvering around everything. I guess all the movement woke up Les and he started to wine slightly in my ear. "Hold on Les were almost to the house" I whispered trying to cover his head with my hand.

Finally we got to the shack and then quickly waked in. It was just how I had left it. The old mattress I found outside someone's office building still lay in the back right corner. The homemade shower I had made with a few pipes and a barrel outside was still in perfect condition. The table I found at the dump, looked untouched. I was really surprised that no one had found this old place and tore it down. I'm glad no one had though, this place had meaning to me, even if I didn't really realize it until now.

Once Davey and i got completely inside I quickly took Les up to the bed and gently laid him down. David followed behind me and look over my shoulder to his brother.

"Where are we" Les whimpered rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"It started to rain so were gonna stay here until it stops" David said siting down on the bed beside Les, "are you okay Les you don't seem to be acting right."

"I'm okay" Les said turning over "just cold."

"Les" David said in a raised tone "don't you be fibben to me."

"Okay" Les said turning back over to look back at David, "Davey, I don't feel all that good."

"I thought so" David said putting his hand on Les's forehead and frowning "I'll be right back, stay here with Jack."

"Umm well what ain't feeling all that good little buddy" I said sitting down where David had just sat and putting a hand on Les's forehead as I had seen David do before, lost. The only person I had ever taken care of was me and even with the feeling of death inside me I went to work, made my money, then did it all again the next day. Sooner or later I was fellen better and life went on.

Les looked up at me with glassy eyes and coughed slightly, "I'm hot and cold, my chest feels stuffy and my tummy fells kind of sloshy."

"What do you mean by "sloshy"" I said taking my hand off of his forehead surprised by the warmth there.

"That's how he says he's fellen nauseous" I heard David say as he walked up behind me. He then sat down beside me and pulled a wet rag outta his pocket and gently whipped the sweat off of Les's face, "that's what we called it when we were little and the name just stuck, ain't that right Les?"

"Um hum" Les replied leaning into his brothers loving touch and closing his eyes again. Seeing this made me want to cry with jealousy. Not that I wasn't more than happy Les had David, but jealous because I wanted what they had. Growing up I would have killed for the love Les was getting. But no, I didn't need a family or love like that. I had myself and my money, that's all I needed. But David broke my thought by speaking again.

"Just go to sleep for a while Les and we'll see if you feeling better after" David said taking the rag off of his head. Les replied by turning over and closing his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Wow he really don't look good does he," I remarked looking over my shoulder to David.

"No he really don't" He replied looking softly to his brother then looking outside. "It's still raining hard but Les is gonna need some things that we don't have here and it could be a long while" he said looking at me "would you stay here with him while I go get everything."

"Sure if you think I can" I said resentfully worried about my ability to care for the sick boy "you trust me?"

"Haha Jack of course" David replied with a smile "I shouldn't be gone 20 minutes and he will most likely sleep the whole time." Then he walked out the door closing it loudly. At the sound, Les began to stir and then turned to look up at me.

"Jack where did David go" he whined looking around franticly for his brother.

"Calm down Les" I said, gently pushing him back down "he just left for a few minutes to go get you some stuff, he'll be back."

"Oh okay" Les said softly laying back down very slowly and looking at me with something that looked almost like pain and braking out into a sweat.

"Les, buddy you okay?" I said realizing this.

"Im's okay" he responded rapping an arm around his middle "my tummy just hurts really bad now."

I cringed slightly hoping not to have to clean up any of Les's puke.

"Well umm what kind of hurt is it Les?" I said

He looked up to me confused "I don't know, didn't even know there was different kinds of hurting, it just hurts. Really bad."

"Well do you fell like your gonna throw up or is it just sore to the touch?" I asked trying to make it simpler for the boy.

Then he sat up all the way clutching his stomach and moaning loudly.

"What's the matter Les?" I asked worried trying to get him to look at me. He slowly lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but when he did vomit just came rushing out all over me and the floor. I jumped back shocked and looked up to the sky- almost praying _"Davey please be back soon."_

**Ok so now that I know for sure at least one person is reading this story, im for sure going to continue it. Well that's short, sweet, and to the point. LOVE YOU ALL ST**


End file.
